In germfree animals during the past decades, deviations from normality have been ovserved in a variety of details which could not be readily attributed to the absence of normal microbial flora. The anomalies, some indicating a profound involvement of the germfree host, have presented potential sources of error in the use of these animals as research tools. The objective of this proposal is to seek remedial steps for eliminating these anomalies while still maintaining the germfree state of the animal. In the first phase of this work cecectomized germfree animals will be evaluated, as in the past such animals have shown alleviation from "germfree anomalies". In the successive phase, the diet of the germfree animals will be supplemented with selected sterilized microbial enzymes. These enzymes are indicated normally to be responsible for the intestinal degradation of the host's bioactive metabolities which are considered the etiologic agents of "germfree anomolies".